happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Flippy
Niniejszy artykuł w większości koncentruje się na zwykłym, „dobrym”, Flippy'm, jeśli szukasz informacji o jego ciemnej stronie, patrz: Fliqpy Flippy jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Happy Tree Friends oraz najbardziej lubianą postacią w całym show, o czym świadczyć może jego zwycięstwo w konkursie na najlepszą postać w serialu. Charakterystyka Flippy to pistacjowy niedźwiedź, zawsze ubrany w mundur, wojskowy beret i z parą nieśmiertelników na szyi. Jest weteranem wojennym w stopniu sierżanta, dotkniętym zespołem stresu pourazowego, objawiającymi się atakami szału. Pomimo, że Flippy w trakcie ataku jest najokrutniejszą i najniebezpieczniejszą postacią w serialu, to w swoim normalnym stanie jest powszechnie lubiany i uważany za bardzo towarzyskiego i uprzejmego. Dowodami na to jest wiele odcinków, gdzie chętnie spędza czas z innymi postaciami poprzez na przykład chodzenie do kina czy zabawę w chowanego. Jest także wrażliwy, jako, że w odcinku Party Animal oraz Hear Today, Gone Toomorow roni łzy wzruszenia. Lubi też tak zwane "herbatki" jako, że o nich właśnie myśli jako o czymś uspokajającym gdy zostaje poddany hipnozie w odc. Double Whammy pt.1. W większości odcinków, w których się pojawia jest ukazany jako przyjazna osoba, przynajmniej do czasu aż nie ujawni się druga strona jego osobowości. Zdaje się być bardzo dobrym przyjacielem Flaky ze względu na wspólnie zajęcia, takie jak gra w chowanego, kemping, wizyty w kinie, czy fakt, że nawet po wypadku samochodowym z ich wspólnym udziałem (Wtchout a Hitch), mimo widoku ran i krwi utrzymał kontrolę nad sobą. Również po przeistoczeniu się we Fliqpy'ego, Flippy dwukrotnie oszczędził Flaky, mimo, że była dogodnym celem ataku (odc. Random Act of Silience, Party Animal). Wielu fanów na tej podstawie łączy obie postacie w parę, choć jak na razie serial nie dostarczył żadnych bardziej jednoznacznych dowodów, aby łączyło ich coś więcej. Flippy żywi sympatię również do Giggles, jako, że byli na randce w ramach odcinka On My Mind. Podobnie jak Flaky, Flippy jest uczulony na orzechy. Do tego ma wyjątkowo twardy sen (odc. Easy for You to Sleigh). Flippy dość rzadko ginie w ciągu serii. Jednak jeśli umiera, to jego śmierć zazwyczaj spowodowana jest przez pojazd, maszynę, Lumpy'ego i eksplozji. Przypadłość Flippy'ego Jako weteran wojenny o stopniu sierżanta, Flippy doświadczył wielu okrucieństw wojny, co wywarło ostry wpływ na jego psychikę. Nabawił się Zespołu Stresu Pourazowego, co ukazuje jeden z odcinków spin-offów HTF: Operation: Tiger Bomb. W jego przypadku atak objawia się jako niekontrolowany szał zabijania wszystkich wokół siebie. Po ustaniu amoku Flippy, z rzadkimi wyjątkami, nie pamięta okrutnych mordów jakich się dopuścił (np. w odc. Flippin' Burgers), jedynie w odc. Hear Today, Gone Toomorow oraz Double Whammy pt.1 zdaje sobie z nich sprawę. "Przewrotnej" osobowości zawdzięcza również swoje imię. Tzw. flip- out u Flippy'ego wywołują wszelkie głośne dźwięki, lub obrazy które choć w minimalnym stopniu przypominają te z pola bitwy: dzięcioł, przebicie balonu, czy dzwonek ścienny, nie wspominając już o rzeczywistych eksplozjach, czy pistolecie sygnałowym. Mimo, że najczęściej szał opuszcza go dopiero po wymordowaniu wszystkich w polu widzenia, niekiedy inne czynniki są w stanie wyprowadzić go z amoku. W odc. Double Whammy pt.1 jest to wrzask Flaky z kolei w By the Seat of Your Pants uspokaja się na widok motyla. Poza tym w odcinku Hear Today, Gone Toomorow udaje mu się powrócić do normalności własnymi siłami a w Dobule Whammy pt.2 nawet okryć i ostatecznie rozprawić się ze swoim problemem. Choć ginie chwilę później. Odcinki z Flippy'm Ze względu na swoje dość przewidywalne zachowanie, mimo bycia najbardziej znaną postacią w serialu, występuje z mniejszą częstotliwością, niż inne dobrze znane postacie, takie jak Lumpy, Handy, czy Cuddles. Rola główna #Hide and Seek #This Is Your Knife #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Flippin' Burgers #Keepin' it Reel #Remains to be Seen #Party Animal #Double Whammy Part I #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) #Without a Hitch #New Season Teaser #Random Acts of Silence #By the Seat of Your Pants Rola drugoplanowa #YouTube Live Episode #Easy For You to Sleigh #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #A Vicious Cycle Pojawia się #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (pierwotnie tylko w wersji na DVD) #Class Act #Kringle Feast (jako postać na zdjęciu na ścianie) #Something Fishy (jako rysunek na tablicy) #Royal Flush (na karcie, zastępując "Króla") #Dream Job Rola w Love Bites #On My Mind Rola w W.A.R. Journal #Operation: Tiger Bomb Rola w HTF Break #Claw Zawody i kariera #Weteran - w zasadzie zawsze gdy nie gra innej roli. #Transport odpadów radioaktywnych - "Remains to be Seen" #Sprzedawca biletów w wesołym miasteczku - "Double Whammy" #Żołnierz - "W.A.R. Journal" #Bibliotekarz - "Random Acts of Silence" Ofiary Uwaga: lista obejmuje wyłącznie zabójstwa Flippy'ego w "normalnym" stanie. Ciekawostki * W Operation: Tiger Bomb ma rangę szeregowca, w pozostałych odcinkach, już sierżanta (według odznaczeń Brytyjskich). * Na podstawie jego retrospekcji z odc. Easy For You to Sleigh, oraz inspirowanej działaniami Wietkongu pułapki z odc. Hide and Seek można stwierdzić, że służył w Wietnamie. ** Ponadto jego strój wydaje się być inspirowany umundurowaniem Zielonych Beretów, którzy odegrali ważną rolę w ww. konflikcie. * Według scenarzysty Warren'a Graff'a, Flippy jest mocno inspirowany Johnem Rambo. * Ani seria telewizyjna ani internetowa nie ukazuje, czy Flippy z własnej woli odszedł z wojska, został zeń usunięty z powodów zdrowotnych, czy został zdemobilizowany ze względu na okres pokoju. * Ginie jedynie w 5 odcinkach z 23 w których się pojawił. ** Co więcej, jego śmierć jest ostatnią w serii telewizyjnej. * Jedyne odcinki z jego udziałem w których jego flip- out nie stanowił osi fabuły to Out of Sight, Out of Mime oraz Class Act. **Flippy jest z jednym z niewielu bohaterów, które nigdy nie padły ofiarą zwierzęcia. Pozostałe to: Pop, Splendid i Lammy. * W odcinku Reamins to be Seen oczy Flippy'ego przybierają kolor bladoniebieski w miejsce zielono-żółtego. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że stał się zombie. * Flippy pojawia się w grze Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. * Zajmuje drugie miejsce po względem ilości ofiar. Pierwszy jest Lumpy. * Również Lumpy najczęściej jest odpowiedzialny za zgony Flippy'ego. * Wczesny projekt Flippy'ego zakładał, że będzie on jedną ze stale okaleczonych postaci: ze złamaną ręką, połową głowy w bandażach, bez beretu i nieśmiertelników. * Wydaje się podobny do postaci Freddy'ego Fazbear'a z serii gier Five Nights at Freddy's: Obaj są niedźwiedziami, mają mroczną stronę w ramach której uśmiercają pobliskie postacie, obaj noszą nakrycie głowy, doświadczyli zjawisk paranormalnych (Flippy w A Vicious Cycle), również ich imiona są podobne. * W swojej zwykłej formie, ma najwyższy głos ze wszystkich dorosłych bohaterów. * Większość z jego zgonów podzielają inne postacie. Samotnie zginął tylko w Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). * Flippy jest jedną z ośmiu postaci noszących ubrania. Pozostałe to: Mime, Disco Bear, Mole, Russell, Lammy, Pop oraz Lumpy. * Mimo, że jako Fliqpy, staje się kimś w rodzaju super- łotra, Splendid nigdy nie próbował go powstrzymać. ** Co więcej nigdy nie spotkali się en face. * Jest jednym z czterech bohaterów- niedźwiedzi, obok Disco Bear'a, Pop'a i Cub'a. ** I jako jedyny z nich nie ma własnego Smoochie. * Wydaje się postacią dobrze usytuowaną, jako, że jego dom w Easy For You to Sleigh pełen jest trofeów, rzeźb, historycznej broni i sprzętu elektronicznego. * Without A Hitch jest jedynym odcinkiem w którym nie flip- out'ował i nie zabił nikogo (pomijając chwilowe pojawienie się w śnie Sniffles'a w Dream Job). ** Ogółem, jedyne odcinki w których jego przypadłość nie dała o sobie znać to Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, YouTube Live Episode, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Without a Hitch oraz Claw. * 30 listopada 2009 roku, Mondo Media opublikowało na YouTube film zatytułowany [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9K7rx5ZUY10 All Hail Flippy], zawierający niemal wszystkie odcinki w których wystąpił. * Uważa się, że ma największą liczbę fanów ze wszystkich postaci. * Większość jego zabójstw bez przemiany we Fliqpy'ego, nastąpiła na skutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku. ** Z wyjątkiem odcinka Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark w którym zabił celowo. * W Something Fishy, jego wizerunek zastępuje króla na karcie do gry. * Przebieg odcinka Double Whammy wskazuje, że widok swojego alter-ego i późniejsza walka z nim mogą być efektem przedawkowania tabletek, które zażywa z początkiem odcinka. * Na kalendarzu z czerwca 2010 roku pojawia się w konfesjonale. * Podobnie jak Flaky, Disco Bear i Splendid, przeżywa swój debiut zarówno w serii internetowej, jak i telewizyjnej. * Postacią z którą występuje najczęściej w rolach głównych jest Flaky. * Tekst w jego intro w 3 sezonie internetowym głosi Fire fried food is a feast for a famished soldier (jedzenie wysmażone na ogniu to uczta dla osławionego żołnierza), co może być nawiązaniem do jego mordu na Petunii z odc. Flippin' Burgers. * Salutuje niewłaściwą ręką. * W odcinku Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Flippy przemawia głosem Pop'a. Najpewniej to właśnie Pop miał grać w odcinku, jednak ze względu na nieumieszczenie Cub'a w odcinku oraz nikłą szansę, by postać kochającego ojca chciała zabić kogoś celowo, został pospiesznie zastąpiony Flippy'm. * Pojawia się jako boss w grze na urządzenia mobilne: Deadeye Derby. * Wg. waidomości wersji Blurb! odc. Remains to be seen, ma alergię na czekoladę i słodką kukurydzę. ** Czemu przeczy jego dawny profil na MySpace. * Flippy podobnie jak Lumpy'ego przynajmniej raz przeklął: jest autorem słów: Oh, crap! What the f*ck?! w Autopsy Turvy, podczas gdy Lumpy wymawia: What the hell? w Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Come on, dammit! in Kringle Feast, czasami również stosując: What the f*ck?. * W Easy For You to Sleigh, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow oraz Double Whammy Part 1, mruczy przez sen. * W jego debiucie w odc. Hide and Seek, jego oczy jedynie tymczasowo zmieniają kolor i kształt. Dopiero w późniejszych odcinkach zmiana jest trwała. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie